A SolKat Halloween
by Kira Y
Summary: "Karkat, Solbro has been in a real bad accident. I've never seen so much red before bro...That was a real big bag bro, wonder why they had it to use with Solbro." AU. Humanstuck! SolKat. TW: Mentions of Schizophrenia, and blood.


Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. I do own the plot, story, OC's, and Universe I play with the Characters of Homestuck in however. (Author's note at the bottom.)

* * *

Halloween was the best time of year, in Karkat's opinion anyway. All of the other holidays were too happy. Halloween though, even with all the children running about the neighborhood, was more magical than anything. He loved the change in the weather, as the leaves turned from green to red, orange, and yellow. The air was just starting to get that cold nip, the one that made you want to bring out your sweaters and find any excuse to cuddle next to your significant other while sitting outside.

Now, if asked about the autumn weather, Karkat would say it was tolerable. He was not one to truly express his feelings aloud. He would deny ever even thinking such things.

But, there was one thing that Karkat loved most about Fall. Sollux. Fall was when he met Sollux Captor. Actually, he met him on Halloween at a party thrown by a fraternity at the university they attended. His best friend, Gamzee Makara (whom Karkat had known for years), introduced them.

Gamzee had gotten into the college on an art scholarship. And although he wouldn't attend classes regularly, he still produced such amazing art that the college decided to keep him. Gamzee's art had been exhibited in studios around the country. Karkat had the theory that, because Gamzee was Schizophrenic, his art was even more personal and intriguing. Usually, Karkat could understand what was happening in his friend's head, but during an episode, the only way for him to know was through the art that Gamzee produced. Usually, the art was visually striking, dark. You could see the monsters lurking deep within the mind of the artist. Karkat saw these paintings as Gamzee calling out for help, and Karkat willingly gave it to him. Karkat kept Gamzee grounded, and in return Gamzee introduced his "best bro" to Sollux, a friend from art class.

Sollux and Karkat, at first could not stand each other. They fought constantly, usually over petty things like best movie genre. Sollux was hardcore Sci-fi/Horror. Karkat was RomCom all the way. They fought over little differences. But, eventually, all of that fighting developed into something more. There is a saying that there is a very thin line between hate and love; Karkat believed that more than anything.

* * *

Karkat was walking towards the dorms after class on October 31st, excited for the night to come. Sollux and he were going out to celebrate the anniversary of them meeting, since they really never asked one another out; it just happened. He was halfway home when a sudden breeze swept past him, causing a shiver to rack his body. With it, it brought a horrible feeling. Something was wrong.

He began to run home, as quickly as he could. He got to the door in record time, but could not find his key. He fumbled around his bag, looking for it before exclaiming in victory when he found it at the very bottom hiding inside his text book. Unlocking the door, he threw it open and rushed inside, tossing his school things to the floor.

He looked around and noticed the answering machine blinking. A new message. Pressing play, what he heard made his heart drop to his stomach.

"_Karkat, Solbro has been in a real bad accident. I've never seen so much red before bro. There was just so much of it. I all up and called the ambulance and they came and put him on the rolling bed thing and just put him the back of the car. That was a real big bag bro, wonder why they had it to use with Solbro. They took him to the Alternia Medical Center. I think you need to go there. I'll see ya later."_

  
Karkat didn't even register calling his brother Kankri to come and pick him up. He didn't notice he was at the hospital until the receptionist cleared her throat and asked why he was there. He guessed that it wasn't the first time she had asked from the annoyed look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I just need to know where Sollux Captor is." Karkat said. Her face softened immediately as she typed the name into the database.

"Sweetie, he's in surgery right now. He'll be placed in ICU. They've reserved room 5 for him. It's on the 7th floor; there is a waiting room if you would like to go on up, but you may not be able to see him right... away." She trailed off as Karkat sprinted to the elevator. Looking back to the screen, she sighed sadly. So many injuries... He was lucky to be alive.

* * *

Five hours. It had been five hours since Karkat had arrived at the hospital. Five hours of not knowing if Sollux was okay or even alive. He'd repeatedly asked the nurse at the desk but she knew nothing.

"Is there someone for a Sollux Captor here?" A male voice asked. Karkat immediately jumped up and ran to the doctor.

"Is Sollux okay? Is he alive? Please, let him be alive." He begged.

"Young man, he is doing okay. He's not out of the clear yet, but he is alive. It's a miracle that he is even awake. He's asking for someone by the name of Karkat. Do you know who that is?" the doctor said.

"Me. I'm Karkat. Please, can I see him?" Karkat looked hopeful and nearly cried for joy when the doctor motioned for him to follow. He left him at the door and told him that he would be back in one hour to check on Sollux. Karkat nodded and went in.

Pausing at the doorway, Karkat let out a small sob. Sollux looked so weak and vulnerable connected to all of those machines and tubes. He walked up slowly to Sollux and dropped into the chair by the bed. His hand immediately found Sollux's and squeezed to let him know that he was there.

"KK?" Sollux whispered softly.

"Yeah, Sollux. It's me. What in the world were you doing? How did you get into this mess? I was so worried when I heard Gamzee's message I thought that they had put you into a body bag. I was scared to death that you had died on me."

Sollux let out a small, pained chuckle. "Karkat, such a worrier. I was getting you something for tonight. A gift for our anniversary. Gamzee was helping me pick it out. It had to be perfect. I was walking out of the shop, and I gueth I didn't look both ways. The car came out of nowhere. I remember Gamzee yelling for me to look out and running towards me. He looked scared, like when he's caught in one of his episodes but different at the same time. I dropped the... Oh no, where is it?" He paused after every few words, trying to catch his breathe. "KK, please look in the bag with my stuff?"

Karkat nodded and moved to the bag. Searching through it, he found Sollux's clothes, wallet, and cell. At the very bottom was a smaller, white, cloth bag, stained with red. His eyes teared up at the realization that it was stained with Sollux's blood.

"Is this it?" He asked as he sat back down beside Sollux. Sollux nodded and told him to open it.

Karkat did as he was told and gasped when he found a ring. A simple silver band, with three small, red rubies in it. He looked to Sollux, a question in his eyes.

"I was going to ask you on our anniversary, but KK, will you marry me?" Karkat looked confused for a moment, until he looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:01 a.m. They had spent their anniversary in the hospital. But Karkat could care less, Sollux was okay.

He smiled and nodded, unable to speak. Sollux lifted the side of his mouth in that smirk that Karkat adored. "You know, you're gonna have to put the ring on yourself, I can't move right now." Karkat let out a sigh and slid the ring onto his finger.

He climbed into the bed beside Sollux, being mindful of the various wires and tubes, and snuggled up to him. "You know that I fully expect for you to do this properly when you're all healed up." Sollux nodded and Karkat leaned down to kiss him. This may have just been the worst, and the best anniversary ever. With that thought, they fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I'm not dead! Yay. Just really busy with work. If you read any of my other fics, don't worry. They will be updated tomorrow. :D This story takes place in the same universe as "Sometimes, I'm Absolutely In Love With Sollux Captor". I will be posting more stories in this universe. As of now, this is a one shot. I may continue it at some point, but I have to finish my other projects before I even think about starting a new one. I hope you enjoyed, and look out for more coming soon to a computer device near you.


End file.
